This specification relates to Passive Optical Network (PON) wavelength bonding.
In a PON, data rates are increasing to 10 Gbps per wavelength, and 25 Gbps per wavelength in the near future. However, demand for peak data rates may exceed the per-wavelength rate of installed equipment, such that multiple wavelengths may be used to increase capacity between an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) and an Optical Network Unit (ONU). For example, Next Generation Passive Optical Network (NGPON) with FEC enabled specifies an 8.67 Gbps peak rate per downstream/upstream wavelength, and using two wavelengths would increase the peak rate to 17.34 Gbps per downstream/upstream.